theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Addams Family
Category:TV Animation characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Living characters Category:Family Category:Characters Category:Live Action characters Category:Villains Category:Comic characters Category:Movie characters The Addams' are a satirical inversion of the ideal American family; an eccentric, wealthy clan who delight in the macabre and are unaware that people find them bizarre or frightening. Info Gomez and Pugsley are enthusiastic. Morticia is even in disposition, muted, witty, sometimes deadly. Grandma Frump is foolishly good-natured. Wednesday is her mother's daughter. A closely knit family, the real head being Morticia—although each of the others is a definite character — except for Grandma, who is easily led. Many of the troubles they have as a family are due to Grandma’s fumbling, weak character. The house is a wreck, of course, but this is a house-proud family just the same and every trap door is in good repair. Money is no problem. The family appears to be a single surviving branch of the Addams clan. Many other "Addams families" exist all over the world. According to the film version, the family credo is, Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc (pseudo-Latin: "We gladly feast on those who would subdue us"). Charles Addams was first inspired by his home town of Westfield, New Jersey, an area full of ornate Victorian mansions and archaic graveyards. They live in a gloomy mansion adjacent to a cemetery and a swamp at 0001 Cemetery Lane. In The New Addams Family, the address was changed to 1313 Cemetery Lane. In the Addams Family musical, first shown in Chicago in 2009, the house is located in Central Park. Although they share macabre interests, the Addamses are not evil. They are a close-knit extended family. Morticia is an exemplary mother, and she and Gomez remain passionate towards each other. She calls him "Bubele", to which he responds by kissing her arms, behavior Morticia can also provoke by speaking a few words in French (the meaning is not important, any French will do). The parents are supportive of their children. The family is friendly and hospitable to visitors, in some cases willing to donate large sums of money to causes, despite the visitors' horror at the Addams's peculiar lifestyle. Family Members Gomez Addams Main article: Gomez Addams Gomez Addams was the master of the Addams household and the Addams patriarch, married to Morticia and the father of Wednesday and Pugsley. In the 60's sitcom, he was Grandmama's son, but this was retconned in the 1991 film, and he became Grandmama's son-in-law instead, staying true to the comics. Also retconned in the films, he became the younger brother of Fester instead of his nephew-in-law. In the original cartoons in the New Yorker, he appeared tubby, snub-nosed and with a receding chin. In the Universe 19.60, Gomez was portrayed as a naive, handsome, and successful man, although with a childlike, eccentric enthusiasm for everything he did. For instance, his personal portrait depicted him as standing gleefully on his head. Though a peaceful man, he was known to be well-versed in many types of combat; he and Morticia fenced with foils sometimes. Gomez professed endless love for his wife, Morticia. He had studied to be a lawyer, but rarely practiced, one of the running jokes being that he took great pride in losing his cases. He was also pleased with the fact that his law class had voted him the man "Least Likely to Pass the Bar". Gomez was depicted as extremely wealthy, through inheritance and extensive investments, but he seemed to have little regard for money. Although he invested in the stock market, to the point where there was a ticker tape machine in the living room, he played the market primarily to lose, or else invested in odd schemes that inadvertently paid off big (swamp land found to have oil under it, etc.). One novel claimed Gomez became wealthy through his ghoulish sense of humor, when he discovered it was possible to make a killing in the stock market. Despite his macabre sense of humor, he was extremely generous, and would go out of his way to help those whom he considered friends. Gomez is of Castilian origin, loved to smoke cigars, and would play destructively with his model trains. Of the names which Charles Addams suggested for the family, "Gomez" was the only one that was not "ghoulish" (in the manner of Morticia or Fester). When asked why he suggested the name Gomez for the character, Addams replied that he "thought he character had a bit of Spanish blood in him." However, Addams had trouble deciding whether the character should be Spanish or Italian. He decided that if he were Spanish he should be called "Gomez", but if Italian he would be "Repelli" (even though Gomez and Repelli are actually surnames). The final choice of first name was left up to actor John Astin. Gomez was typically seen wearing conservative businesswear long out of fashion, such as pinstripe suits and spats. Morticia : Main article: Morticia Addams Morticia Addams (née Frump) was the matriarch of the Addams Family, a slim woman with pale skin, clad in a skin-tight black hobble gown with octopuslike tendrils at the hem. Certain sources suggested she may be some kind of vampire. She adored her husband, Gomez, as deeply as he did her. Pugsley and Wednesday : Main article: Pugsley Addams : Main article: Wednesday Addams Gomez and Morticia had two children, a son called Pugsley and a daughter called Wednesday. Wednesday was said to have been named after the phrase, "Wednesday's child is full of woe," from the poem Monday's Child. Her middle name, Friday, corresponds to the 1887 version of the poem. In the television show she was a sweet-natured, innocent, happy child, largely concerned with her fearsome pet spiders. A favorite toy was her Marie Antoinette doll, which Pugsley had guillotined. The movies gave Wednesday a much more serious and mature personality with a deadpan wit and a morbid fascination with trying to physically harm, or possibly murder, her brother (she was seen strapping him into an electric chair, for example, and preparing to pull the switch); she was apparently often successful, but Pugsley never died. Like most members of the family, he seemed to be inhumanly resilient. For his part, Pugsley was largely oblivious of the harm his sister tried to inflict on him, or an enthusiastic supporter of it, viewing all attempts as fun and games. In his first incarnation in The New Yorker cartoons, Pugsley was depicted as a diabolical, malevolent boy-next-door. In the television series, he was a devoted older brother and an inventive and mechanical genius. In the movies he lost his intelligence and independence, and became Wednesday's sidekick and younger brother, cheerfully helping her in her evil deeds. In the animated series, Wednesday became a happy and somewhat optimistic child, while retaining her sophisticated manner from the movies, and Pugsley became a genius at chemistry — especially explosives — and machines, though his intelligence seemed undeveloped at times. The children appeared to be home-taught, receiving all the education they required from Grandmama or Uncle Fester. An attempt to enroll them in the local elementary school did not work out initially, but in later episodes of the television series, they are depicted as attending it. In the first movie, the children attended an elementary school and Wednesday was praised for her performance. Both children performed in school plays with their uncle's help. In the second movie, they are on summer vacation from school. In the stage musical, Wednesday was aged to about 18 years old, while Pugsley was kept as a young child. Uncle Fester : Main article: Uncle Fester Fester is a bald, barrel-shaped man with dark, sunken eyes and a devilish grin. He seemed to carry an electrical charge, as he could illuminate a light bulb by sticking it in his mouth. In the original television series, Fester was Morticia's uncle. In the 1991 film and all subsequent animated and film media, Fester was Gomez's older brother. The character played a central role in both of the first two feature films. In The Addams Family, Fester was reunited with the other Addamses after 25 years apart, while The Addams Family Values focused on his relationship with Deborah "Debbie" Jellinsky. Grandmama : Main article: Grandmama : Not to be confused with Granny Frump Grandmama is Gomez's mother, and is also a witch who deals in potions, spells, hexes, and even fortune-telling. Her trademarks were her shawl and grey, frizzy hair. The 2010 Broadway musical version of The Addams Family poked fun at the inconsistencies of Grandmama's origins. In one scene, Morticia and Gomez both revealed that each believed she is the other's mother. People didn't know about her ghost son, named Eduardo. Thing T. Thing : Main article: Thing Another member of the family is the disembodied hand named "Thing". Thing was Gomez's friend since childhood. He appeared out of ubiquitous boxes or other convenient containers throughout the house. He communicated with the Addamses with a Morse-like alphabet, sign language, writing, and knocking on wood. In the movies and The New Addams Family, Thing was a fully mobile hand, cleanly severed just below the wrist (although no muscle or bone was exposed). He lived in an upstairs closet made up as a house-within-a-house, though he was also shown to reside in a cigar box. In the original television series, Thing was generally played by Ted Cassidy (the actor who also played Lurch). He was usually a right hand, but Cassidy occasionally used his left, "just to see if anyone noticed". Lurch : Main article: Lurch In addition to Thing, the Addams family also had a tall, ghoulish manservant named Lurch. Lurch served as a shambling, gravelly-voiced butler, vaguely resembling Frankenstein's Monster although he is a considerable "jack of all trades". He tried to help around the house, although occasionally he botched tasks due to his great size and strength, but is otherwise considered quite a catch by the Addamses for his skill at more personal tasks, such as waxing Uncle Fester's head and amusing the children (to whom he was deeply devoted). Surprisingly, he was often seen playing the harpsichord and organ with a great degree of skill and somewhat uncharacteristic enthusiasm. In Addams Family Reunion, Gomez stated that Lurch is not really an Addams, and Morticia replies that Lurch has parts of many families, and that he has the heart of an Addams. In one episode of the 1960s television series, Lurch's mother, played by actress Ellen Corby, came to visit; she was a short, overbearing little old lady. Lurch, too, had a level of invulnerability; in Addams Family Values, a 20-pound cannonball is dropped from the top of the Addams mansion, landing directly on his head, seemingly with no ill effect. In the original comics, Lurch did not speak. In the sitcom, he was capable of speech; beckoned by the pull of a noose-shaped rope which sounded a thunderous gong, he would answer with a signature monotone, brusque and basso profundo, "You rang?" Cousin Itt : Main article: Cousin Itt Cousin Itt (spelled as "Cousin It" in the movies and the pinball game), who frequently visited the family, was short-statured and had long hair that covered his entire body from scalp to floor. He was known to speak in a high-pitched nonsensical gibberish that only the family seemed to understand. In the second animated series, Itt was a super-spy for the U.S. government. He fell in love with Margaret Alford and married her after her husband, Tully, was disposed of by the Addams children.8 He and Margaret have a child named "What" (from the obstetrician's reaction). Updates from Other Worlds Toon Town * Attained a "SPOOKY" toon guard to defend against rubber-hose enemies Land of Ooo * Bought a creepy house by the cemetery and made it to a Summer Home Getaway. World of Pokémon * Gomez ** Captured Honchkrow * Morticia ** Caught Chandelure * Uncle Fester ** Caught Electrode * Grandmama ** Caught Mismagius * Cousin Itt ** Caught Sableye * Wednesday ** Caught Gothorita * Pugsley ** Caught Duscklops * Lurch ** Caught Golurk Supporting Sora's Team The Addams are forever indebted to Sora, Riku, Goku, Donald, Lea, Steven and Asta for showing and protecting the family from Heartless and Zelnemies and saving Uncle Fester, Cousin Itt and Wednesday from disappearing from existence.Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Sora's Team Allies Category:Straw Hats' pirates allies Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Haki Users Category:Destructive characters Category:Emotionless characters Category:Humans Category:Darkness Category:Good Darkness Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Athletes Category:Dancers Category:Musicians Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Silent characters Category:Stealthy characters Category:Groups Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users